Shifted
by mallywally
Summary: In a world where Elizabeth works for Collins and Wickham, lives with Charlotte, and has the most ridiculous family in the world, anything can happen. Does that include Darcy kissing her in his office on her first day back?
1. Howlin' For You

**Here is my first ****fan fiction ever, I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Pride & Prejudice. Sad face.**

I must admit…

Can't explain…

Any of these thoughts racing through my brain…

It's true.

Baby, I'm howlin' for you.

-Howlin' For You, The Black Keys.

My God, that _damn_ thing keeps on going. I needed to get up, but how can that be expected of me after just getting home? I have an ass of a boss, thats how. _Shit,_ it's late.

Slamming my hand down on the alarm, and maybe possibly smashing it a little, I dragged myself out of the warm sheets and blankets surrounding me, and forced my eyes to open themselves to the light steaming into my bedroom. The first glimpse was a bit shocking, and my eyes closed immediately, without me willing them to. But all I wanted right now was to slither back into bed and give the world the "just five more minutes" excuse, so I might've shut them anyway. Closing my eyes tightly, I roamed around until I found the bathroom door in my room, and pushed it open eagerly.

Now in a safer place (no windows) I opened my eyes, and began the morning rituals I hadn't bothered with for the past two and a half months, at least not at six o'clock in the morning. Before I took my break from reality, I was almost in habit of waking up when my alarm went off, putting my contacts in, brushing my teeth and washing my face all in about ten minutes. It's gonna be hard getting used to that again…

"Char! You up?" I yelled to my friend in the next room, who was hopefully already up and ready so she could help me with clothes (I was never good at those torture devices). No response.

"Char. Char, you gotta get up," I whispered, "Charlotte?" She wasn't even out of bed yet. Bitch. It's like she wants me to be late today.

"Leave me alone, you asshole," came the murmured response from the sleeping lump on Char's bed. "And you can get dressed on your own… I'm staying in bed for another hour. I'm sick…" she practically moaned.

"Yeah, right. You're probably gonna go and see Fitz again, aren't you? Don't think I don't know about your dates. Bad Char. Bad."

Meet Charlotte Loukas, my gorgeous Greek best friend and roommate, who is supposedly single. You see, Char has always been the reckless one out of the two of us – she wasn't very responsible and at one point, slept around a lot. She and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, as were neighbors, and born on the same day. Our mothers always threw us together during social events while trying to set up my older sister. I guess you could call us sisters, but that's not what we call each other. She's bitch, and I'm any variant of ass she wants at the moment.

Apparently, Char has been "going out for coffee" for the past month with the same hilarious (and super cute!) guy, Fitz. I don't buy it, though. There is no way there could be that many coffee shop encounters without them dating, or being some thing more – need I say FWB's?

Anyway, Char has now deluded herself into thinking she can skip work with Collins as her boss, and go see Fitz.

Ain't no way, hun.

If I know anything about our boss, it's that he'll go out of his way to make sure that everyone is doing what he thinks they are. And yes, that even means coming to our humble apartment and waiting at the door (or even barging in, uninvited) until there is some sign of human life in there.

And there is no way I am letting Collins into my apartment.

* * *

"Hey, Liz, what's up?" Wick walked into my office almost as soon as I got there. I felt his eyes on my neck as I put my coffee down and he checked me out. It kinda made me feel gross and a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to go away.

"Oh, you know, hate my job and I dreaded coming back. No big deal."

"Why did you leave, Liz?" I cringed at the nickname.

"My family needed me. Why?"

"I missed you," he lied through his teeth. I knew that he didn't – Jayne had told me he hooked up with Delaney in Communications while we were gone. But, hey, what are you gonna do when a really hot guy takes an interest in you when no one else has for the past 3 years?

"I missed you, too. And Jayne and everyone else, too." Don't make it too personal, Lizzie. He might take it the wrong way…

"Good," he smiled greasily, "well, see ya later, Liz. I gotta go check in on Communications. Those people get a little rowdy…"

Oh, did I mention that he was my boss? Wick is my boss, Collins in the Boss, and Lady Caty de Snobbery was the BOSS.

Yeah, I work for a pervert, who works for a blabbering idiot, who works for the biggest Bitchy snob, EVER. But whatever pays the bills, I suppose.

I work in the Art & Design unit of Rosing's Entertainment. It's not my favorite job in the world, but I'm good at it and I get to work with my older sister, and best friend. If I really got to choose what I could do, I would either be an author or Humanities teacher. I love to write more than anything, but I've always wanted to be a teacher and Humanities suits me. Only, those two professions aren't really in reach right now, and I can't live my life with these big student loans looming over me. I will not be unemployed! I refuse!

So instead, I get to work in a place I hate with people in charge of me who I despise. Awesome.

Turning on my ancient computer (really, you'd think someone as rich as Lady Caty would have the courtesy to buy computers less than 20 years old…), I got started with the cartoon project my unit was working on at the moment.

Rosing's Entertainment did many things, made short movies, provided an Internet service (even if it wasn't any better than dial-up), and did pretty much anything involving entertainment. My older sister, Jayne, was a photographer for the Journalism & Documentary section of the company. Every once in a while, she got to travel around the world to help with certain projects. And rarely, she gets to bring a person of her choice with her. Being the avid humanitarian that I am (haha, NOT!), she was able to let me tag along to do a documentary on Backpackers in the European Countryside.

The trip was a month and a half, but we stayed behind and took a little vacation to see a bit of Europe ourselves. We mainly stayed in England and France, but we also spent about a week and a half going through Greece and Italy. We spent a day in Cyprus, too. God, it was beautiful. Someday, I'm gonna live in Europe. I don't care if I move there the day before I die, I will have residency in Europe at some time in my life.

My parents lived in Europe once, and then they made the idiotic decision to moving to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. About a month or two after they moved in, my older sister, Jayne, was born. After staying there for about nine months, they moved to Chico, California. It was three years before yours truly, Elizabeth Adam Bennett, was born. I was supposed to be a little boy, but to no alas. My mother wouldn't relent on naming me Adam, though, so it was compromised that I would get the first name of my father's mother, and then the intended name for me.

About a year after I was born, we moved again. This time, though, we went to Chicago, Illinois. My sister Marie was born there two years after I was. She and I have had some good times, but she's a little introverted. She prefers the piano and books (and not very good books, mind you) over the company of a person. She was supposed to be a boy, too, according to my mother, so her middle name is Andrew.

Again, we moved. It was in our next residence of Nashville, that the monster was born. Forgive for calling Lea that, I really do love her, but it's like the child was raised in a pigsty! She ruins everything in her path, and is completely irresponsible. Nothing like how the rest of us were raised. And on top of all of that, she's mother's favorite, so can get away with everything and spend all the money she wants. She's not really responsible dating-wise either. I know for a fact that she's not a virgin, and that she's gone down that road more than a few times….

I'm still a virgin, and so is Jayne! It's just ridiculous. She's the exact opposite of the rest of us. If only I had about two weeks of just her and me... I would straighten her out. Nothing gets past these eyes!

Which brings me to the point… Why is Collins headed this way? _Shit_. I've been spacing. Okay, Lizzie. What do you need to do? Computer is turned on, okay, log in! But don't look too rushed, that's suspicious.

"Miss Bennett, what do you mean by coming here so unceremoniously? Were you not aware of the new procedures for employees? Mister Wickham was in charge of informing you and the elder Miss Bennett about them. I shall immediately propose a meeting with the man, as his duties are quite slacking," he rambled.

"Well, Collins I'm glad we sorted this out. Now, I really must get back to work."

"Of course, Miss Bennett, I shall leave you to your work," he was about halfway down the hall when he turned back around and yelled, "Miss Bennet!"

"I got it, Collins!" No, I had no idea what he meant by 'new procedures', but better to get the summarized version from a coworker than from Mr. Talks-A-Lot.

"Hey, Emily! What's the low down on the 'new procedures'? I just got back in today, and have no idea what Collins was talking about…" I admitted to the girl with the cubicle next to mine. If anyone knew what was going on around here, it would be her. I don't know how she does it, but there's no questioning her methods.

"Lizzie, it's bad. We all thought it was good, but the witch is here. And she's not alone," she whispered hurriedly, "IM me!" Oh, great. If she can't even talk about it, it must be really bad.

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Emily? What's wrong?_

_Emily I. Woodhouse: oh, lizzie, it's really bad._

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Em, it doesn't help when you don't tell me what it is. C'mon, I'm dying over here!_

_Emily I. Woodhouse: lizzie, lady caty is here! and she brought her nephew. we all thought he was gonna be really good for the company, but he's like a mini lady caty._

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Great, another posh jerk to deal with. What else? That can't be all._

_Emily I. Woodhouse: well, he follows everything she does with a scowl. its obvious he hates her, but will do nothing to deny her. he was supposed to be dating her daughter before she went off and eloped, and is now the "adoptive son" even though its her nephew._

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Gross! They were dating!? But they're cousins! I hope one of them was adopted or something…_

_Emily I. Woodhouse: oh, lizzie. that's not what's bad. they're changing everything! we now have to go to the front office and send either a good morning note thanking them for the opportunities they've given us or do it in person. he's super good looking, but so rude and arrogant._

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Well, anyone related to Lady Caty has to be somewhat like her. She's such a bitch._

_Emily I. Woodhouse: ooh, i gotta go! ttyl!_

_Elizabeth A. Bennett: Thanks for the info, Emily! Talk to you later!_

A new boss? Well, this can only get worse, I suppose. Better get to work before someone else comes to visit me today. My humble cubicle can only take so much.

* * *

After lunch, there was a voicemail waiting for me on my phone in my cubicle. Not really noticing much about it, I picked it up and pressed one to start, and immediately the monotone female voice began speaking.

_You have one unheard message. First unheard message:_

A deep voice started talking. He didn't introduce himself, but just got right to the point.

_The conversations through company instant messaging are tapped. You should have known this if you wanted to have a private conversation with your friend, Miss Woodhouse. Please come into my office immediately. It's room number 100A. Don't dawdle; come as soon as you listen to this message. I'll be waiting._

Who thinks they have the right to order me around like that? Not this Lizzie Bennett. But it might cost me my job if I don't go. Better safe than sorry, right?

Hurrying up to the instructed room number, I slipped in and closed the door behind me. There was a man standing in the corner with a sleek dark suit on. He was staring out the corner, and it looked as though from his mussed hair that he had been waiting a while.

"Sir?" I asked timidly. I had never seen this man in my life, and was beginning to become a little nervous.

He turned around sharply, and for a moment I was stunned. He was beautiful. His eyes a dark blue, and his hair a curly dark brown, and was edging on black. His jaw was square and very defined. His nose straight, and cheekbones placed perfectly. This man's face was overall perfection. His suit was tailored, and he looked very professional and quite attractive. His physique was amazing, I could tell he was muscled, but not overly so. God, this man was gorgeous.

And then he practically ran to me.

His lips crushed on mine for a moment, so short that I didn't even know what happened. As soon as I knew what was happening, it was over. He immediately pulled back, and I was frozen, unsure of what just occurred and what would happen next.

"Thank you," he whispered so softly I might have imagined it. Before leaving, he pushed back a section of my hair that had fallen into my face. Next thing I knew, he was gone, and I was left standing there.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Review? Thanks for reading!**_  
_

**-Mally**


	2. Fallin'

**Hello again! **

**By popular demand, I have updated as fast as possible (I hope you're head didn't explode, Isabel!) and I hope you all like it as much as the chapter before it.**

**Question Time!**

** miriamktr and Guest - read the chapter, your questions will (hopefully) be answered!**

** Sixten - **

**Lizzie: 26**

**Jayne: 29**

**Char - 28**

**Marie - 24**

**Lea - 17**

**Darcy - 32**

**and I will continue to add ages as the story progresses and more characters are added.**

**Enjoy!**

I've fallen out of favour  
And I've fallen from grace  
Fallen out of trees  
And I've fallen on my face  
Fallen out of taxis  
Out of windows too  
Fell in your opinion  
When I fell in love with you

- Falling; Florence + the Machine

"...he kissed me, and then just left!" Lizzie whispered to her much too excited roommate.

"He left?" Charlotte murmured, "but he kissed you! Elizabeth Adam Bennett, this is exciting, so why aren't you excited?"

"Because I don't know who the hell he is! For all I know he could be a psychopath mass-murderer who just escaped from prison this morning, and is planning my immediate and painful death."

"Oh, Lizzie, don't give me that shit. You know damn well who it was, and don't try to tell me you don't, because you do!"

_It was raining, because in all cliche romance stories, it's always raining. Try and think of one that isn't. Yeah, I'm right, they all have rain._

_He was standing just across from me. I wasn't sure who it was, but he was staring at me like he knew exactly who I was, and he knew me well. I didn't really care about that, as I knew that I knew him, but I was drawing a blank on who he could be._

_"Elizabeth..." he breathed. His voice was velvet, soft and smooth, and i could fall right into it. His eyes never left my face, flicking from my mouth to my eyes, and then to my mouth again._

_"Yes?" I responded just as silent, trying to repress a smile, but I was fairly sure that I miserably failed. He was so prefect, how could I not smile at him? I could spend forever in this moment._

_"Elizabeth, I..." he couldn't seem to finish his thought. I knew that this wasn't normal of him, but why?_

_What was missing that I couldn't remember?_

_Everything came crashing back in an instant; his face, his smirk, his stare on my neck, how he would watch me whenever I blushed, his dazzling smile, his protective instinct, how he was so reserved, his rigid posture when he was uncomfortable, Him._

"No, Char. It's not him. I would know if it was," I mumbled with my eyes down. I would not let her see the tears. I would not. Taking a deep breath, I nonchalantly wiped at something on my face (really my eyes to erase all evidence). "Besides, whatever that was with him ended a long time ago. And he's gone now, I'll never see him again," I said a little louder, "Not that I want to, believe me, I don't. I really, really don't. That was a bad part of my life, I'm glad it's over." Glancing up, I saw both worry and hurt in her eyes.

"Okay, Lizzie. Whatever you say," and she got up and went into her room, making a show of shutting a door so as to give me privacy.

As soon as I heard Mumford & Sons playing, I knew I was clear. Jumping up from my position on the couch, I hurried over to the bookcase and reached behind the rows of old textbooks and essay collections and grabbed the old, hidden journals I kept in college.

I opened up to the first entry.

_November 6th, 2008_

_So I guess this is my first entry in my... diary? Is that what this is? I'd prefer to call it a journal, but this is about my life and it's happenings, not some great big adventure that I'm documenting. But I prefer journal. It doesn't sound so... girly._

_Anyway, Char and Jayne got this (journal?) for me a month ago, and have been nagging at me to get started writing in it, though I don't see the point in it. I made a compromise with them, saying that if I write in this once every one or two days, I can skip out on cleaning dishes for the next year, hah! Guess who go the better end of that deal!_

_Them._

_Unfortunately, I didn't realize at the time that I was a junior in college, and didn't clean the dishes anyway. And mother certainly won't honor the compromise when I come home - she might even use it as a reason for me to do dishes!_

_So, I am supposed to be writing about current events in my life in here, though I think that will become more natural with time._

_Uhh... I got an A on my last Classical Studies test? I'm a Humanities Major? I was forced to go to a party last week?_

_Yeah, let's go with the party. That would be Char's definition of 'exciting'._

_My dorm roommate Reese was invited to some part last weekend, and didn't want me to be in the dorm alone, so forced me to go, too. I didn't want to, as all that would happen is Reese would get drunk, and I would to drag her off the chest of some perverted frat boy, and take her back to the dorm, all while she's yelling at me and stopping every few minutes to puke._

_But, hey, what are friends for?_

_I went, and was practically miserable the whole time. I kept a sharp eye on Reese, and didn't accept any of the red solo cups that were offered to me. After all, how was I supposed to know it came from the beer keg in the front yard? For all I knew, it could be some random person's urine! Or even be infected with drugs, who knows!_

_I won't go through any gory details, but I stayed in the corner most the night and made sure Reese wasn't out of my sight for a moment._

_By four in the morning, Reese finally came up to me and told me she was sleepy, and didn't remember where she lived, but her hand said to go see me for directions._

_We thought ahead. Or, at least, I did._

_With the frequent stops to allow Reese to either rest, complain, or throw up, it was a long trip across campus to our building. It was about halfway there that Reese stopped, and in a sudden moment of clarity said:_

_"We forgot our keys!" and looked at me, panicked._

_Long story short, I ended up having to call almost everyone we knew on campus who had a car, and no one picked up. We ended up waiting on the bench waiting for someone to pass by that we knew._

_But, as you can imagine, not many people are out and about at five in the morning._

_Fortunately, someone did eventually walk by and ask if we needed a place to sleep for the night. He claimed to be some friend of Reese's, but in her drunken stupor, didn't say hello or anything, and he didn't seem to mind._

_I'd remembered seeing him at the party, but we didn't talk at all. Seemed as though he was watching out for a friend too, as he was doing the exact same thing I was._

_We all walked in a (somewhat) comfortable silence, following the unnamed savior to his dorm or house, I wasn't sure which, and didn't bother to ask. He didn't seem the type for talk either, so I didn't bother with small talk._

_We eventually reached a medium sized house, that I was sure he shared with at least two other guys._

_"Where are your roommates...?" I trailed off, my real question evident to him._

_"Gone, one's at home and the other at his girlfriend's."_

_"Oh."_

_"Go ahead and take whichever room you like, I'll go wherever," he attempted a smile, though it was half-lived._

_"Okay, thanks," I responded, hurrying up before he changed his mind._

_I led Reese into a room on the first floor with a bathroom attached, so she could go whenever she needed to and wouldn't have to bother with stairs during her hangover tomorrow. I placed some tylenol from my bag and a glass of water on the bedside table, so she could grab it quickly in the morning. I then headed off exploring, trying to find the room farthest away from the rest of the house. I needed my personal space back again - my bubble had been popped long ago when a frat boy tried to get me to dance._

_I ended in a dark room that smelled very masculine, and had a bathroom right next door. It was perfect. I quickly stripped out of my jeans, leaving me in my oversized t-shirt, and snuggled under the covers._

_A few hours later (or I think thats how long it was) I was awoken by the bed shifting down on the other side._

_Someone else had gotten in, too._

_Now, I'm not sure if he didn't see me (I am pretty petite...) or just decided to ignore me, but he was here, and was definitely not aware I was here, too._

_He fell asleep instantly. I decided not to risk waking him up, resulting in total embarrassment on both our parts, and tried to fall asleep._

_I eventually did, but it took a while. And getting used to his arm draped across my abdomen. When I woke up, he was gone (thank God!) and the shower was on in the bathroom. I moved quickly, trying to escape before he noticed I was there, but I moved in blindness, and didn't notice the water shutting off._

_I rummaged through the drawers, trying to find a shirt I could borrow that wouldn't be missed. I found a large, plain and dark blue t-shirt that work nicely. I threw it on the bed along with my jeans from yesterday._

_I peeled my shirt off and turned around simultaneously, so I didn't see the guy from last night (let's call him John) approach me with his head in a towel, drying his face off._

_Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with just my little black bra and silk panties on, and I was on top of John._

_John was naked._

_Embarrassed, I shot up, kept my eyes off the muscled man on the floor, grabbed my jeans and both of the shirts, and ran out of the room._

_Reese and I left later that morning, and, thankfully, completely avoided another encounter with John._

_The end._

_Hope that was enough of a happening in my life for you, Char._

Finishing the entry in the old journal, I secretly smiled. We met that night, and it was so embarrassing. You can imagine how I felt when I found out that Jayne was dating his roommate at the time, and so we ended up seeing a lot of each other.

God, I missed him. More than I would ever admit.

**Maybe, possibly, review? Pleasey? (:**


	3. Speeding Cars

**Okay guys. I realize it's been almost a month and a half (or maybe more...?) but in my defense, I was recovering from a severe neck injury, and school work along with being in my school musical made updating this kinda difficult to manage. I promise I will be better at updating more often, but know that I will never abandon this!**

**I love you all, and thank you so much for reviewing! They've been a great boost in my confidence about these, as I'm never sure I deliver well enough.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice, but I am thankful to Miss Jane Austen for writing it.**

* * *

Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck

-Speeding Cars, Imogen Heap

I opened a new page in the last journal in the stack, and started writing.

_January 8th, 2013_

_There is no more escaping it._

_Darcy is back, but whether or not he came back for me or if me being where he is going was a complete coincidence, I have no idea._

_For all I knew, it could be a total incident, and the kiss really meant nothing at all. He could've just come to his aunt's company to work for her. No other intentions at all. Probably didn't even know I was in Philly (did I mention? Yeah, I live in Philadelphia). There is no way he could've known that I was here. Complete accident. Or coincidence, whichever way you prefer to look at it._

_Personally, I prefer accident._

_First off, I'm going to confide in you that, yes, there is much history between Will and I. I have put that behind me though, and I will not think about it now. It's much too painful, and there's too much there to even think about all at once._

_Do I resent him for what happened between us? Sometimes. Do I think we'll ever get back together? Not really. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do I _want_ to get back together with him. Sometimes. When I think long and hard about it, yes. But all the memories that surround him are too much all at once, and so it's a no, too. I loved him, and somewhere deep inside me I might still, but I can betcha my life's earnings that he doesn't love me still. Because not only did her hurt _me_, but I hurt _him.

_It's not like I meant to, though. It's like Charlotte says, "we're all fools in love," and she is exactly right! I didn't think straight, and neither did he._

_But that still doesn't excuse him. Just because I might understand that what happened was an accident or a mistake doesn't mean it didn't happen. Because it did, and we are both forever changed by it._

_I hate to sound so vague and skeptical in here, but I'm afraid that's just gonna have to be how it's gonna have to be. Writing in these kept me sane in college even when I had Will, so maybe starting up again will help now that's he's back._

_Oh, shit. He's back._

I picked up my pen from the page, and stopped writing. After all, what more was there to say? More rambling? No, if I'm going to write in a journal, it will be meaningful pieces of wisdom that I can use later on in life to learn from my mistakes more accurately.

I'd come to terms with myself about Will being back, right? There's not much I could do about it even if I hadn't yet. It's not my choice whether or not he works at his Aunt's company in Philly, and if I have a problem with it I should go.

God, I hope I don't have a problem with it.

* * *

A call in my office the next day brought me back from memories of Will and I going to soccer games, which was our favorite sport.

I was supposed to be working on a short cartoon movie that Wick assigned to my department. It was mostly just a waste of time in which we all spent the hours drawing and coloring the pages upon pages of quick sketches sent to us. Personally, I thought that my talents could be used somewhere else, preferably an art studio, or if I had to stay here then in the department where they actually sketched these things. Because, let me tell you, these people sucked at drawing. Badly. I'm not saying that I should take their job, but I totally know I could do better than they were currently doing.

I let the phone ring three times before picking up. I didn't want to seem bored, or desperate or anything, so three seemed like an appropriate amount of rings.

Unfortunately, I should've just let it keep on ring and continued on with my "work", because guess who it was?

"Hello, you've reached Rosing's Entertainment in the Art and Design section. This is the desk of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, how may I help you?"

"You don't have to answer the phone like that, you know," came the deep (and downright _sexy_) voice from the other side. Oh, _god_, no.

"Mr. Darcy!" I can't deny that I was startled. Hell, I was both surprised and scared out of my mind that he called me. What on earth could he want, and why did he have my number?

"Lizzie, it's Will."

"You're my boss' Boss' BOSS. It's Mr. Darcy, sir," I mumbled back. He would _not_ intimidate me.

"Did your boss tell you yet?"

"Tell me what exactly, sir?"

"Oh, nevermind. Have a good day, Lizzie."

_Awkward._

* * *

Approximately two hours later, I received a forwarded email from Wick, but originally from Darcy.

It informed me that two weeks from now would be a gala, celebrating the completion of _Backpackers: A Threatening or Advantageous Element to Society?_ and that all employees were invited (sans the Chinese and Hispanic clean-ups crews). We were allowed to bring one guest, but if we did, the cost of the food for the guest would not be free.

I can't say that I was excited. Apprehensive, though? Definitely. Especially since Darcy had called me earlier to ask about it.

Did he mean to ask me to be his date?

Honestly, I really hoped so, but at the same time I really didn't want to. If he asked me to, I can't say that I wouldn't be tempted to say yes. I was so conflicted.

* * *

Time passed in the office slowly at the time, but looking back it all happened so fast.

Two weeks passed by busy with coloring, shopping for the gala with Char and Jayne, and avoiding Wick, Collins, and Darcy. It was difficult at first to avoid Wick and Collins, but we soon fell into a pattern where I just "happened" to not be there when they were around. The more difficult one to escape was Darcy.

He had memorized my phone number, apparently, and called me almost everyday after the first time. I managed to learn the different numbers he would call from and just not answer at all. It got to a point where he would stop calling me and show up unexpectedly at my office. It was fortunate that I was out most of time time to avoid the other two, but he cornered me a couple times. Both times, he subtly asked if my phone was working, and if he could call my cell, which might be a little less faulty.

I assumed he knew I was avoiding him, but he never mentioned anything about it. Eventually, he got my number from Jayne or Collins or even Char (I don't know, I wasn't there!) and started to text me, too.

He was getting a little desperate. And I was getting a little annoyed and exhausted.

I put him out of his misery the day before the gala, and answered his call.

"Mr. Darcy, what can I do for you?" I tried to stay calm, but this man was really starting to get on my bad side. There was silence for a while before he answered with:

"I've been trying to get a hold of you. Will you go to the gala with me?"

"Mr. Darcy, if I say no, will you keep calling me and texting me and visiting my humble cubicle?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then."

"Great! The gala starts at seven o'clock, so I'll be at your apartment half an hour before then."

"Sweet," I drawled sarcastically, "I'll see ya then, Darce," and I hung up on him.

* * *

The apartment with Charlotte was awful. I had made the mistake of telling her that I had reluctantly agreed to go with him, and she then proceeded to yell at me for almost turning such a '_yummilicious sex god_" down.

I then responded by throwing file folders that she uses for her job at her. Needless to say, she was not a very happy camper, and I was banished to my room for violent behavior.

You see, Char has always settled for less than she deserves. Take her job for example. She's a brilliant journalist, but because her articles are too genius for a newspaper to realize how amazingly fantastic she is, she's stuck coloring silly cartoons with me. After a few people said no to her, she quit trying to find the editor that would say yes, and she settled for an insignificant and unfulfilling job of coloring. I could go on, but I think I've made my point clear.

Charlotte Loukas is an amazing person, but not ambitious enough. And sometimes, I feel as though she is trying to live vicariously through me. She wanted to impress Darcy with my hair, makeup and curves. Me? Never. Because that was exactly like gaining authority over me.

And that is the reason why I didn't listen to a word she said as I put on a dress that although flattered me, it wasn't as gorgeous as another one I had. And it's the motive for me not hearing a word that came out of her mouth as I applied only mascara and lip gloss to my imperfect face. And it's the explanation for wearing an old pair of flats rather than the expensive heels Jayne had let me borrow because I'm incredibly short.

If I had to go to this thing with Darcy, it would be on my terms and I wouldn't give him or Charlotte the satisfaction of controlling me.

* * *

**Woah. Not really, but feel free to review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions for next chapter, ****leave them for me, I'd love to read them!**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading!**

**Mally**


	4. Creep

**Yes, it is here. Shifted Chapter four.**

**And before anybody says anything...**

**I'M SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG.**

**I promise, I didn't mean to. Life and writer's block just got in the way.**

**But now, here it is, and more is coming. I have loads of things lined up in my head for this story.**

**Here we go,**

* * *

You were here before,

Couldn't look you in your eye

You're just like an angel,

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so freaking special.

-Creep, The Pretenders

I could see Darcy from my position in the window. His hair was just how I used to like it: naturally curly and hanging right above his eyes. His dark eyes brighter than normal and his face a little flushed told me of his nervousness. His pressed black button-down alerted me of how important this was to him, and how he took extra time to iron an already ironed shirt. The way he was standing whispered to me of how uncomfortable he was around a street full of people he didn't know.

I couldn't help myself, I waited a few moments before stepping up and letting him know that I was ready to go.

His eyes flashed up to me, but before reverting into his normal cold and distant self, his mouth flickered into a small smile that came out occasionally, but normally only around his sister.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me, keeping his eyes on my face. I actually felt rather underdressed next to him. I was wearing a black pleated dress with an illusion neckline at my collarbone, and the real neckline above my chest area (yes my boobs, we were all thinking it). It was meant to be a sheath dress, but it hugged my small waist with a little braided belt that I added in the spur of the moment. Unlike me, he knew what to wear to these kinds of things. He was wearing his signature Georgio Armani suit, topped off with a dark green tie, and a mussed mop of hair atop his head. He hadn't bothered to shave, and whether it was because he knew I liked it, or because he knew Caroline (Caro to her close "friends") Bingley, the snobbiest bitch in the world, didn't like it, I wasn't too sure.

I hoped the former, though.

"You're not too bad yourself," I smiled cheekily at him. If I was forced to go with him, I wasn't going to be a stickler about it. I should enjoy this time rather than mope. A night spent badly with this man would haunt me for weeks to come.

He seemed a little surprised at my attitude, and he stood there for a bit before gesturing to me to step up the the car. I did, and like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for me and quietly closed it behind me once I was completely in.

The drive there was relatively short, only with conversation when it was absolutely necessary. The hum of the engine of his fancy BMW filled the car, so even if there was conversation, I would most likely miss most of it.

When the car stopped, he opened his door and practically jumped out, hurrying to the passenger's side of the car to open my door. He smoothly offered his hand to me and as I accepted it, I felt the familiar tingling in my fingers and the churning of butterflies in my stomach. He was so close to me when I stood out of the car. I was too aware of his body right in front of mine... and it felt amazing.

Ducking my head so he couldn't see my flushed face, I marched into the elegant, and a little gaudy, "house". It was huge. Larger than any mansion should be, and too expensive-looking for anyone to flaunt.

Darcy wrapped my arm through his and lead me through the manor to the ballroom, or at least one of them. Too aware of the painful silence between us and the stares of everyone in sight, I attempted to make conversation.

"So, Darcy. You seem to know this place pretty well."

"It is my aunt's residence. I suppose I would know my way around after spending every Easter here," he smirked at me.

_Did he just make a joke?_

"Are you sure? It is pretty big..." If he can tease, so can I.

He didn't say anything in reply, but just turned towards me and gave me his amused smile, which I had only seen back when we were in college.

"You should do that more," I gestured to the smile still plastered on his face. His gorgeous face...

"That isn't the first time you've said that," he murmured

"And it certainly won't be the last," I said to myself.

By this time, we had arrived at the ballroom, and I veered towards Emily, my coworker. As if it registered where I was heading, he let go of my arm that was in his.

"Um. I think I need to go talk to my aunt. Announce that we're here and all..."

"Oh. O-okay. I'll see you later?"

"Most definitely," and then he was gone.

I let out a breath of air that I didn't know that I was holding, and hurried to my friend.

She was stunning in her little black lace dress with those red heels she could pull off so well. Emily is one of the most beautiful people that I know. She always wears the right things, which I envy so much. She's a natural blonde, though she likes to tint it red. She makes real gingers look fake when compared to her flowing locks. With her high cheekbones, kick-ass body and almost perfect complexion, anyone would look terrible next to her. Except my dear Jane, of course. If Jane was the typical perfect angel, then Emily was the fallen angel. Beautiful, amazingly so. But wicked at the same time, with the juicy gossip she had on everyone and the edging-on-provocative clothing she wore almost everyday. But goodness, she was a godsend when I needed someone to talk to.

"Elizabeth, you know how I don't like it when you keep things from me..." Emily said using her 'mother' voice that resembled my own mom.

"And you know how I don't like when you use that tone with me," I teased, jumping in with my best impression of a mother.

But neither of us could stay serious around the other for long. Before bursting into spasms of laughter, she sticks her tongue out at me just like a 4 year old.

"Oh that was beautiful, Em. Why don't you show that off to the boys over there? They'd all jump to dance with you in a moment's notice," I teased her.

"Those buffoons? Not from what I know about them..."

"Don't wanna hear it, Emily, dearest.

"Oh, very well then, Miss Spoilsport."

"Spoilsport? I am not. You are just a bit too talkative for my taste," I smirked.

"But you love me anyway," she stated, a wide grin on her lips, "and because you do, you are going to tell me what is going on between you and Mr. Bossman."

"No, Em. Not right now..." I trailed off

"Why not? He is no where to be seen right now, it's no big deal."

"Emily, I said no-"

Darcy was behind me now, I could feel his hand on my elbow. Turning around, his face revealed that he had heard what Emily was saying. I scooted back, and allowed room for Darcy to join our little circle.

"Mr. Darcy, this is my friend, Miss Emily Woodhouse."

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Woodhouse."

Emily smiled softly, "Mr. Darcy," turning to me, she said "well, I'll leave you to it. I came with George tonight, so I must go and find him now and force him to dance with me, otherwise he'll want to leave. See you later."

"Goodbye, Em."

"Is she the girl that works across from you?"

Surprised by Darcy's question, I just nodded. _How does he know that?_

"Collins told me. Before I came over here," he said quickly, as though reading my mind.

"Ah."

The rest of the night passed in a whirl of beautiful dresses, handsome men, and dancing. Although Darcy never asked me to dance, I did squeeze a couple in with a few guys from Jayne's department, and the mandatory dances with my bosses, Collins and Wickham. Darcy looked a little uncomfortable during those, but he never asked me to dance, so he had no right to complain. Overall, it wasn't a bad night, but it certainly wasn't what I had hoped what would happen.

And when would Wickham get it in his head that I'm never gonna go out with him. I swear, that man was making more moves on me in that one night than any man had in my whole college experience.

* * *

**So there you go!**

**I hope that it was worth the (was it 4 months long?) wait.**

**So, the song in the beginning actually says f*cking instead of freaking, but I didn't wanna scare people off with bad language in the very beginning of the chapter.**

**It's a good song though, look it up.**

**IF YOU LIKE, REVIEW**

**IF YOU NO LIKE, REVIEW.**

**thanks for the continued support.**

**love you all 5eva.**

**-Mally**


End file.
